A Present You Don't Yet Have
by my-chemical-romanoff
Summary: Loki needs a birthday present for one Natasha Romanoff...


**A/N: For Audrey, Happy Birthday, lovely! :D**

Anthony was getting her vodka.

Boring. Not to mention unoriginal.

Clinton had bought her a jacket that resembled her costume.

Thoughtful….but a bit tacky-he couldn't see her ever wearing it.

As for the others, Loki didn't have a clue. What he _did _know was that time was ticking and he needed a birthday present for one Natasha Romanoff. If it was anyone else's birthday, he would ignore the gift-giving ordeal, but he had grown fond of the redhead during his stay with Thor and his 'Avenger' friends. Natasha also seemed to be taking a liking to him-he could see it in her eyes.

Natasha deserved the very best, and Loki wished to give her just that to show his admiration for her. Loki knew she was a woman of expensive taste, but when he attempted to purchase her a gold chain adorned with emeralds, he was informed that his currency 'wasn't accepted.' He could have easily swiped whatever he wanted, but Thor could read his mind and refused to let him out of sight for a second.

Now with mere hours away from Natasha's birthday, Loki was at a standstill. He needed something amazing, and free. Loki thought about conjuring up a brand new leather jacket, but she already had those. Even using magic to create his own piece of jewelry seemed dull now. She already had gold chains, earrings, and whatnot. He wanted to give her something she _didn't _have.

And then a light bulb went off.

The one thing she didn't have, but always wanted…

"I don't get it…" Natasha said, wrinkling her nose.

Loki had dragged her off to an unoccupied room where he stood before her with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Your gift," he repeated, "is right here." He glanced down at himself before bringing his attention back to Natasha.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "You're on the same level as Stark if you think you're an awesome gift."

Loki clicked his tongue and fidgeted with his hands as a set of chains rattled behind his back. "I am yours, and you may do as you wish."

Natasha was intrigued by the soft jingling, so she circled around for a better look at his handcuffed wrists. She didn't think this was an 'I'll grant you three wishes' deal. This was feeling like something else. Something more… _risqué_… "The chains kinda give the wrong implication," she noted, returning her gaze to Loki.

"And what would that be, Ms. Romanoff?" Loki winked.

"When you say you're mine…" She pressed the tips of her boots against his. "And that I can do whatever I want with you…" She stood up on her tiptoes and felt his cool breath against her skin. "That can be taken sexually."

Loki chuckled as his smirk widened. "I knew we would see eye to eye, Agent."

Natasha returned the smirk as her hand caressed the flap of fabric covering his crotch. "Then thanks for not making me feel like a perv." Her hand traveled up the flap to find his leather trousers. "Who told you I liked cuffs?" she whispered.

"You seemed like the type." He bit down on his lip when he felt Natasha's delicate fingertips dance across his lower belly.

"Oh, yeah?" She raised a brow in interest. Her fingers encircled his length and gave it a light squeeze.

Loki squeezed his eyes shut and uttered a stifled moan.

Pleased, Natasha tightened her grip around her gift's hardening cock. "How long is my present good for?"

A throaty chuckle escaped Loki, followed by a desperate whine as Natasha began to stroke him. "J-Just today."

Her smile fell. "And what if I want more?" she challenged.

"Then," Loki flashed her a wicked grin, "I will have to make you _mine_."

"We'll see about that." Natasha released her hold over him and hurried to lock the nearby door.

Loki kept his eyes on her as she moved away from the door to kick off her boots and unbutton her jeans. He licked his lips as he watched her pants slide down her hips.

For every step Natasha took towards him, Loki took one step back until the backs of his knees hit the edge of a bed. "You're mine today," she warned before kicking her jeans off to reveal her creamy legs. Natasha flashed him a smirk before taking a step back so she could give the god a kick in the chest that sent him falling backwards into the mattress. "Remember that."

Loki returned the grin as the tightness in his pants bordered on unbearable. Natasha soon joined him on the bed as she straddled his hips. As she did, his gaze shifted to her dark green underwear. In that moment, he regretted not swiping that emerald necklace as an additional present.

But there was always next year…


End file.
